Just A Tease
by surelock
Summary: He knows I hate that, the teasing. He also knows it only makes me want him that much more.  Drake & Josh. Lemon. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Drake & Josh. If I did, they'd fire me on the spot for wanting to go with my story line!  
>"As always, if you don't like boy on boy action, it's simple, don't read!" -CamCake<strong>

Just A Tease

_"Drake...", warm lips suckle lightly on the base of my neck, trailing up to my chin. I shiver when he whispers my name, my mouth gaping, my eyes shut tight. I'm already so lost, and we've barely begun..._

_He pauses at my ear, and nibbles at it, before cupping my face with hands. I slowly open my eyes at the loss of touch, "Something wrong?"_

_Josh smiles, "No. I just wanted to see your eyes." He lets go of my cheeks, and swipes away a loose strand of hair._

_And I can't help but blush. Josh, always the romantic. I try to think of something witty, or sexy to say as a comeback, but I can't. I briefly wonder when I suddenly became so frustratingly tongue-tied; afterall, I never had trouble sweet talking girls before. Then again, this isn't some girl, some minor crush. This is Josh...Josh who can have me at a loss for words with just one look. So I do the only thing that comes to mind: I kiss him._

_I can feel him smile against my lips, and I take it as an oppurtunity to slide my tongue between them. He glady accepts the gesture, and doesn't fight back, instead opting to let me enjoy his mouth. My hands tangle in his curly black hair, and I hope I'm not pulling too tightly, but damn, it's getting harder to control myself. Josh has his hands running down the length of my back, and as we get to our knees he trails them on my chest, teasing my hard nipples._

_He knows I hate that, the teasing. But it just makes me want him more._

_Josh hesitates for a moment when he reaches the hem of my blue jeans, debating on enjoying each other's top a few moments longer before heading down south. I take note of this and unbuckle my belt. "You can do the rest..." I whisper, laying down on my back._

_The jeans are gone before you can say 'mississippi', and Josh is on top of me, his forehead touching mine. I breathe in his sweet smell, and he smirks at me before licking my chest, capturing my left nipple in his warm mouth. I groan, the familiar warm sensation building up- And we haven't even gone low! Now he's sucking on it, doing that little trick of his even I never knew how to do, he swirls his tongue around the red nub, while somehow still managing to suck on it. _

_"Oh!"_

_Before I know it, his mouth is on my cock, my briefs soaked with pre-cum and Josh's saliva. "Josh!"_

_At the sound of his name, he begins to lick the inner part of my thighs, rubbing my anxious penis. He's doing it again, the damned teasing. It takes all in my power to not pump myself, and I remind myself that it will come in time. Be patient, Drake..._

_And now my white underwear is gone, scattered somewhere on the floor along with the other articles of clothing. My penis stands up at the cool air, and a million shivers send down my spine as Josh beings giving me a blow job._

_"Ohmm..." I can't help but murmer, sighing and groaning at the way his hot lips captured the head of my erection. He pets my ball sack for a moment, teasing that as well. I can tell he's deciding how to torture me next, he knows I hate waiting. Especially under these circumstances...His teeth smoothly nibble at the sack, something he's never done before, and the new feeling overcomes me in the form of a high, involuntary squeak. I throw my head back, my hips jerking up and down, as he contines engulfing my entire penis mouth. I try to control my thrusts, I don't feel like having him gag like last time. He let's go of my manhood, and takes off his own underwear- blue boxers. I squint and blush at his 8 1/2 inch beauty, standing upright at having been released. Josh smiles at me knowingly and grabs the lube I have stashed by my table lamp, and bites his lip as he rubs it on his own length. He always liked waiting to cum with me._

_Our eyes connect with eachother for a moment and I look up at his glistening face, waiting with such aniticipation I might explode. Grey eyes meet brown, and he slowly positions himself at my dripping entrance. Josh eases himself inside of me, slowly and surely. He quickly glances at me, making sure for the OK to start. I clutch the bed sheets at my sides, my knuckles white, my breath hitched, and nod. He's moving back and forth, hitting me on my sweet spot. _

_"Aghhh...Fuck, Josh...Harder." My mind is gone. All I can think about is the ammount of pleasure I'm recieving from my lover, and nothing else. His penis deep inside me, moving as I rock in sync. _

_"What's the magic word?" He jokes, continuing his calm pace._

_My brain can barely process his words. "Joshy-kazam?" I manage, gulping and licking my dry lips._

_Far off, I hear him chuckle. "It was 'please', but that'll do just fine." _

_And he's pounding into me now, his queen sized bed shaking and squeaking underneath our rythmic movement. It's getting closer, I can feel it..._

_"Ohhhm, Josh...Josh I think I'm gonna"-_

_"Come for me, Drake." He whispers. _

_That does it. I start humping is his penis uncontrollably, my hips bucking off the matress, and Josh was smart enough to take his length out of me and replace it with his mouth just at the right time. He swallows my juices and I can feel him kissing every inch of my body. At least I think he is- I can't think. All I see are bright colours and a sensation so wonderful that it just must be heaven. Eventually I slow down, my body falling limp. Josh is sitting there, watching me with a twisted smile. I find myself blushing at him having watched me the whole time._

_"Uhm...Hi there?" I breathe lightly, staring at him._

_He crawls over to me and lays down, wrapping his arms around me. Chuckling, Josh kisses the already forming hickey he's given me, and intertwines his legs with mine. We're so close to each other, and I couldn't be more happy. "Hey...You know, I like being on top." _

_I roll my eyes playfully, "Don't get too used to it." I say, taking hold of his hand. We stop talking for a moment, and I listen to his heartbeats, his chest so close to my ear. The steadying thumps of life are rythmic, and I sigh in contentment. He's perfect..."Josh?"_

_"Mmm...Yes, Drake?" _

_I breathe in, "I love yo"-_

"Drake...Drake!"

I wake up with a start, hitting my head on a shelf over my bed. Rubbing my eyes furiously, I look around to see my brother at the edge of my bunk bed, looking me over with worry. Why did he have to be so damn cute...? Even in reality he teased me, without even realizing it.

"Drake, are you alright? You're all sweaty, I think you might have a fever." He climbs the ladder to my small matress and sets the back of his hand to my forehead, checking for any signs of illness.

I feel like crying, I feel like screaming, I feel like kissing him right here just to show him how much he means to me. Josh doesn't take notice to the pounding rage inside of my head, and as he climbs out of my bed, saying something along the lines of getting Walter to bring me medicine and juice, I grip my blankets tight, letting the tears fall for the fifth time that week..."Josh...I love you."


End file.
